<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【山组】替我 15章车部分 by zoedurant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650850">【山组】替我 15章车部分</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoedurant/pseuds/zoedurant'>zoedurant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoedurant/pseuds/zoedurant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【山组】替我 15章车部分</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“还...还...回去的时候松润..肯定..”大野两手被丝带帮着叠在身后，没有弄好的头发再次乱了，只有衬衫摇摇欲坠地挂在胳膊肘上，胸前的乳首几乎有些充血，跨在樱井身上被顶弄得说话的力气断断续续的。樱井按住了身前人的腰，进得极深，<br/>
“他不会生气的尼桑，我保证。”<br/>
樱井本来不想解开动手腕上的带子，但是大野带着喘息的请求让他有点心软，还是停了身下的动作伸手接开了那条带子。<br/>
大野后穴还含着他的东西，眼里情欲混着眼泪，两只手从身后收回来的时候冲樱井微微笑了笑，用带子蒙住了自己的眼睛 ，漂亮的嘴唇泛着水光，<br/>
“现在不是很难受了小翔， 用力一点。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>